


Nap Time

by LazyRainDancer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anzu isn't very good at taking care of herself, F/M, Gen, I just wanted to write some KuroAn fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cause I love these two so freakin much, luckily she has Kuro to do that for her, this can be seen as romantic or platonic, whichever you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRainDancer/pseuds/LazyRainDancer
Summary: Anzu needs a nap. Kuro makes sure she gets one.





	Nap Time

“Jou-chan, you alright? You’re leaning completely against me now. Did you fall asleep?”

At the sound of Kuro’s voice, Anzu immediately snaps out of her dozing. Upon realizing that she is in fact leaning completely against her senior’s back, the brunette quickly moves to sit up, careful not to jostle the fabric in her lap. “S-Sorry, Kuro-san. I zoned out for a bit.”

Kuro turns away from the costume he’s working on to look at her. Taking in her pale complexion and the heavy bags under her eyes, the redhead can’t help but sigh. “Jou-chan, you’ve really taken on too much. How about you head home early and get some rest? I’ll do what I can on my end, and you can get back to work tomorrow after you’ve actually gotten some sleep. It’s not good to sew when you’re tired. You’ll just make more mistakes that way.”

She looks down, unable to meet his worried gaze. “I know, but I didn’t want to disappoint anyone when they looked so excited to ask for my help. Besides, I really am fine. Just a little tired that’s all.”

He snorts, “Little is an understatement, Jou-chan. You look ready to pass out at any second.”

Anzu tiredly rubs her eyes. “I’ll be okay. The costumes we’re working on now are needed in two days, so I’d like to finish them first. Then, I can take a break.”

Somehow, Kuro finds it hard to believe that she’ll really do that. Knowing her, the brunette will just take a quick nap, thinking that’s all the rest she’ll need, before starting on a new project.

Unfortunately, while Anzu is very good at taking care of others, she’s not so good at taking care of herself. Luckily, she has a very kind senior who’s willing to do that for her.

Quickly, before Anzu can try to stop him, Kuro moves the costume out of her lap and takes away her sewing supplies. The confused girl questions his actions, but he ignores her in favor of pulling her into his arms, making her squeak in surprise.

Before she knows it, Anzu finds herself lying in the redhead’s lap. A dark blush colors her cheeks as soon as she realizes her current position. “K-Kuro-san?!”

Grinning, Kuro ruffles the producer’s hair. “It’s nap time for you, Jou-chan. If I try to send you home now, you’ll probably just start working there, so obviously, I gotta keep an eye on you to make sure you get some rest. The dojo’s floor ain’t really a good place to sleep, so I thought my lap might be the better option. Sorry I couldn’t come up with something more comfortable for you.”

Even though he says that, Anzu doesn’t think she could be more comfortable than she is right now. Thanks to her current position, the brunette is able to completely bask in the redhead’s warm, soothing presence. It’s like being wrapped in a soft blanket fresh out of the dryer. 

While her exhaustion obviously played a huge role in her almost falling asleep earlier, the fact that she was so close to Kuro also played a part. Anzu just can’t help but relax whenever she’s alone with the third year. She’ll let her guard down before she even realizes it, which unfortunately means she’s not as good at handling her exhaustion when she’s with him.

The brunette fights off the sudden urge to yawn as she rubs at one of her eyes. “But, the costumes…”

His grin softens. “It’s fine, Jou-chan. I’ll handle things while you take a nap. The costumes will be here waiting for you when you wake up. They ain’t going anywhere.”

Her lips form into a pout. “But, then that means you’ll have more work to do. You’ll probably have everything I need to do done by the time I wake up”

Kuro chuckles, “I think you give me too much credit, Jou-chan. I’ll just check over everything for you. I won’t take all your work away. I already got enough on my hands, remember?”

Anzu leans further against his chest as her eyelids begin to droop. “Liar. You’ll definitely try to do it all because-.”

A yawn escapes her lips at that moment, cutting her off mid-sentence. Despite her best efforts to remain awake, it’s obvious the producer is fighting a losing battle. Eventually, she gives in and allows her eyes to fall shut.

Right before she drifts off, Anzu manages to complete her earlier sentence with a quiet mumble. “Because Kuro-san is a really kind person.”

After saying that, the brunette finally falls asleep, leaving an embarrassed Kuro without a chance to refute her claim. Shaking his head, the redhead fondly smiles as he gently ruffles her hair. 

“Sleep well, Jou-chan.”

###### 

Just as she predicted, when Anzu later rouses from her nap, she finds that all the work she needed to do on the costumes due in two days has been done. What she didn’t expect was to find Kuro fast asleep with his back leaning against the wall behind him. He must have drifted off after finishing all the work that needed to be done today.

The corners of her lips quirk upwards at the sight of his relaxed expression. Kuro is always working so hard for her sake as well as for everyone else who comes to him for help, so she’s glad that he found some time to get some rest himself.

Now that she’s awake, Anzu wonders if she should go back to work. She feels better after her nap so she’s confident she won’t doze off while sewing again. 

However, there’s a chance she might accidentally wake Kuro if she tries to get out of his lap. That’s the last thing she wants to do, especially considering all the work he did for her while she slept.

In the end, Anzu decides she might as well try to get a little more rest. She’s sure that’s what Kuro would’ve wanted her to do. Plus, she really doesn’t want to leave such a comfortable position just yet.

So, with a content smile, the producer snuggles up closer to the third year. Her smile grows when the arms wrapped around her tighten their grip in response to her actions.

Her eyes fall shut as she relaxes further into his hold. Shortly after she does that, the brunette drifts off. 

The last thing that crosses her mind before sleep completely claims her is that she hopes this won’t be the last time she’ll get to enjoy a nap with Kuro.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Kuro, but hopefully I managed to do him justice. He's such a lovable guy which is why he's one of my favorite characters. I adore his dynamic with Anzu. They're both so freakin cute XD
> 
> I blame the recent KuroAn art I've seen on Twitter for the sudden urge to write KuroAn. Yes, that's right. I'm calling you out, June. This is what you get for giving me adorable KuroAn art two days in a row. Suffer the consequences of your actions lol 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed the story! ^-^


End file.
